


Stiles Does Open Mic Nite

by JDJOSH9784



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDJOSH9784/pseuds/JDJOSH9784
Summary: Wanting to put his mind on something else, Stiles finds an Old Guitar that was a gift to him. He goes online finds a song he can relate to, Hurt by Johnny Cash, downloads the Chords and sings it in a small cafe thinking no one he knew was there, little did he know that almost everyone he knew as there....
Relationships: Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Stiles Does Open Mic Nite

Stiles does open mic nite at the café

Stiles had been uneasy ever since Theo had come back. Like he was just supposed to pick up where they left off. Theo was a hell of a lot cuter now, that was for sure. He had grown, but not as tall as Stiles. But the man was he build. Stiles saw him in the weight room working out. There wasn’t an ounce of fat on the Greek god of a body Theo had. Stiles felt strangely attracted to him. He didn’t know what it was. Was it his looks, because, HELLO, Theo was fucking gorgeous!! Was it his body?? You know that body of a GOD!! It sure wasn’t his smug attitude or that shit-eating grin that was always on his face. That grin did seem to show up though, whenever Stiles was around. Was Stiles that cause of that grin? The grin that you see when you have a spoon and bowl and the box of cocoa pebbles ready to eat only to discover as you open the refrigerator that you have NO MILK!! Theo did seem to be hanging around Stiles a lot lately and hell even had a lot of the same classes, was even on the Lacrosse team. They had hung out a few times, but Scott was usually there. Stiles couldn’t help but suspect an ulterior motive to Theo hanging around. Then Stiles got all the answers he needed. Theo wanted Scott’s pack with or without Scott. He even tried to kill Scott. But Scott being Scott opted to give him a second chance. Stiles did NOT!! Stiles was cold and rude to him. He didn’t like being paired up with Theo, but if he was with Theo, then Theo couldn’t hurt Scott or any of the others in the pack. Deep down though, Stiles still had an attraction to Theo. He did his damnest to keep it pushed down. Then the thing with Donavan happened. Should he tell Scott, would he understand?? Then Theo when he was alone with Stiles, which was actually quite often, let it out that he was there, he knew what he did. He did his best to convince Stiles that it was self-defense and not outright cold-blooded murder. That it was either Him or Donavan. He just sat quietly, didn’t really know what to say. So, he just left after a while.

Stiles went home and was in his room and rummaging around in his closet when he stumbled upon an old guitar that he had got as a gift. He knew cords, knew a few songs. This is what he needed. An outlet, something to put all his focus on. He went online and was browsing thru some music. He came across “Hurt”, he listened to it and it struck a chord with him. He downloaded the chords and went to work practicing the song. Stiles was smart, he was a fast study. Within a few days he had it down. He then focused on practicing the lyrics. He had that down by bedtime.

The next day Stiles drove into town to a coffee shop to get his fix. He saw a sign, a flyer, a handout. They were having an open mic night. Well after paying and getting his coffee and a flyer, he thought about doing it. He wasn’t going to tell the pack or anyone at school. He just wanted to do it just to do it.

The night came for the open mic nite, and Stiles was there with his guitar. They had a little stage area set up. It had lights pointed down on it from above. There was an amp/speaker and a stool. He made his way over and signed his name to the list so that the announcer knew who to call. It wasn’t too busy in the café. There were people there. He looked around; didn’t see anyone he knew. He must not have looked too hard because in one corner was Lydia and Kira. Scott and his mother, Melissia were there too. More toward the center was his Father and Deputy Parrish. And Theo had just walked in the door to stand in line to order something to drink and maybe grab a donut. Stiles didn’t see any of this. What were that chances that almost everyone he knew was in this tiny café?? The act before him had just finished. The announcer got on stage and announced that Stiles was next. No one was really paying attention, must to Stiles delight. Stiles got his guitar out of the carrying case and ascended the stage. He adjusted the height of the mic. Tapped the mic to verify it was on and it was confirmed by the loud thumps.

“Hello everyone, I’m Stiles, some of you may know me, some of you may not. I’ve been going thru sort of a tuff time and I came across this song and it just struck me. I hope you’ll enjoy it.”

Just then someone bumped the soundboard with a cup of liquid. It caused sparks. All the lights in the café went out except for the ones that shown down onto the little stage. The amp/speaker still worked. Stiles was looking down, so he didn’t notice. Everyone had no choice now but to focus their attention on Stiles. He strummed his guitar.

“HURT”, “That’s the name of the song I’m going to be singing”

I hurt myself today,  
To see if I still feel,  
I focus on the pain,  
The only thing that's real,

The needle tears a hole,  
The old familiar sting,  
Try to kill it all away,  
But I remember everything.

What have I become  
My sweetest friend?  
  


Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end.

And you could have it all,  
My empire of dirt,  
I will let you down,  
I will make you hurt.

I wear this crown of thorns,  
Upon my liar's chair,  
Full of broken thoughts,  
I cannot repair,

Beneath the stains of time,  
The feelings disappear,

  
You are someone else,  
I am still right here.

What have I become,  
My sweetest friend?

  
Everyone I know,  
Goes away in the end.

And you could have it all,  
My empire of dirt,  
  


I will let you down,

I will make you hurt.

If I could start again,  
A million miles away,  
I will keep myself,  
I would find a way.

****

It was so quiet. Even the employees were in awe of Stiles performing his song. When he was done. He grabbed his guitar and headed to the side of the stage where he had set it. Just then all the lights came back on.

Theo

Theo watched the whole thing too, also in awe just like the rest of the café. He made his was to Stiles and walked up to him.

Theo: Stiles, that was amazing, you have a really good voice, and that song… When did you learn how to play the guitar??

Stiles: Thanks. Um, I really don’t play. I just know chords. I learned this song and a few others in the past few weeks.

Theo: So that’s what you have been focused on. I could tell it was something. Can I buy you a coffee??

Stiles: (uneasy) Um, I guess. I do need liquid to soothe my throat since I just sang my heart out in front of strangers

He tells Theo what kind of drink he would like, Theo orders it and when it’s ready gives it to Stiles

Theo: This room wasn’t too full of strangers

Stiles: Why because you were here??

Theo: I’m just one of the people you know

Stiles: HUH?? What are you talking about??

Theo: Look, there are Liam and Mason, Lydia and Kira, Scott and his mom, your dad and one of the Deputies, pretty sure it’s the one that flipped your jeep, the one I saved you from.

Stiles: O M G. I did not see all of them when I went up on stage, the must of just got here, right??

Theo: NOPE, they were all here when your name was called, they all watched you sing.

Stiles: OMG I need to get out of here. I can’t be around them. I only did this to see how’d I’d like it, not to sing in front of everyone on hell’s half-acre that I know. Damn it!!

Stiles runs out of the café but leaves his guitar against the counter next to Theo.

Theo grabs it and runs after Stiles. He catches up with him as he shuts the door to his jeep. He trying to start the jeep, but it won’t start. Theo knocks on the window. Stiles sees him and huffs out a breath in annoyance as he starts to roll down the window

Stiles: What do you want, Theo, can’t you see I’m trying to not be around here??

Theo: You left your guitar inside; I was just bringing it to you

Stiles: Ohhh, Um, Thank you. Sorry. I just down wanna be around them. They’re gonna be talking to me and making me feel weird and shit. I don’t want, I don’t NEED that right now

Theo: Yeah, I get it.

Theo: Well hey, come with me, my truck is just 2 cars in front of you. I don’t think your jeep is gonna start and you can see it from the window, so they’ll see you, come on, let’s go

Theo takes the key fob out of his pocket. He hits the button and you hear his truck horn honk twice and then the engine roars to life. He hits another key two times and the lights blink.

Theo: OK the getaway car is on and running and the doors are unlocked, let’s go!!

Stiles gives a small smirk, “Getaway car, really” Stiles asks.

Stiles exits his Jeep and goes in front of it in order to be on the right-hand side of Theo’s truck. He grabs the handle and gets in. Then opens the back-left door of the truck and sets down Stiles’ guitar. He closes the door and then opens the driver’s door and gets in.

Theo: OK, Where to??

He sets down both his and Stiles' drinks in the cup holder in the center of the truck.

Stiles: AWAY FROM HERE, FAST, I think I see Scott…

Theo puts the truck in drive and enters onto the street.

The radio plays quietly. They don’t talk to each other.

Theo drives to the middle of nowhere. The sun has set, and the moon is out, and you can just start to make out the stars in the sky. A loon calls in the distance, you can also hear crickets and frogs. It’s peaceful here.

Theo: I come here when I wanna be alone, it’s quiet except for nature, wanna get out and sit on the tailgate?

Stiles: Sure.

Theo: Want your guitar??

Stiles: I’m not going to serenade you, Theo!!

Both Stiles and Theo laugh

Theo: Damn, too bad.

That smirk Stiles has come to know all so well is there again.

Maybe it’s the sunset but Theo looks good right now

Wearing a snug jacket with a snug T-Shirt that rises when he lifts his arms up, showing part of his 6-pack abs.

Those tight jeans, not skinny jeans, they just really look good, tight in the right places, mainly his ass and his crouch. Then there are his black boots. MMMHHM Yeah, he’d have to keep those boots on for traction if he was going to fuck Stiles here, tonight, in the back of his truck. Wait, what was Stiles thinking?? That Theo is looking extra hot tonight, that he wants him to keep his boot on as he fucks him, that he wants Theo to fuck him?? What is going on??

Theo: You’re thinking too loud!!

Stiles: hhmm, what??

Theo: Knew it. You’re thinking too hard. We’re out here, just us, no one is judging.

Stiles: Smiles, Yeah, you’re right I was deep in thought

He better not fucking ask what I was thinking about, He’ll know if I’m lying. Hell, he can probably sense I’m feeling something for him, that’s why he has on that stupid grin. And my dumbass let him drag me off to the middle of nowhere in his truck

Theo: STILES!!

Stiles: Hmm what??

Theo: Can I play your guitar. I know a song, I wanna see if I remember it

Stiles: Oh, yeah, you can play it.

Theo: Ok, cool, thanks

Theo takes the guitar and strums the strings. This gets Stiles to stop thing about sex. Theo grabs the handle to the tailgate to let it down and hops upon it. He pats him and next to him signaling for Stiles to hop up onto the tailgate too. Theo sits to the left and Stiles sits to the right, with Theo holding the guitar it’s not as though Stiles can sit close to him, not that he would anyway.

Theo: This is an older song. From like the 80s. It’s called “Fast Car”. I figure it fits the evening since we took off from the café so fast.

They both laugh. Stiles is sitting sideways at a 90-degree angle to Theo, resting his back against the side of the bed of the truck.

Theo strums again, and then sings:

You got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere

Anyplace is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
But me myself I got nothing to prove

You got a fast car  
And I got a plan to get us out of here  
I been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money

We won't have to drive too far  
Just across the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living

You see my old man's got a problem  
He live with the bottle that's the way it is  
He says his body's too old for working  
I say his body's too young to look like his

My mama went off and left him  
She wanted more from life than he could give  
I said somebody's got to take care of him  
So I quit school and that's what I did

You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so we can fly away?  
We gotta make a decision  
We leave tonight or live and die this way

See I remember we were driving, driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder

And I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

You got a fast car  
We go cruising entertain ourselves  
You still ain't got a job  
And I work in the market as a checkout girl

I know things will get better  
You'll find work and I'll get promoted  
We'll move out of the shelter  
Buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs

See I remember we were driving, driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder

And I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

You got a fast car  
And I got a job that pays all our bills  
You stay out drinking late at the bar  
See more of your friends than you do of your kids

I'd always hoped for better  
Thought maybe together you and me'd find it  
I got no plans I ain't going nowhere  
So take your fast car and keep on driving

See I remember when we were driving, driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder

And I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so you can fly away?  
You gotta make a decision  
Leave tonight or live and die this way

Theo: So, what’d ya think??

Stiles: Theo that was really good!! You have a great voice. That was a good song too!!

Stiles: There’s something else too…

Theo: What’s that??

Stiles: I’m starting to see a side of you that A) I didn’t know you had and B) That I’m sure no one else has either. What’s with you, Theo?? Aren’t you the big bad guy here?

Theo: I’m only the bad guy in your book, Stiles, But I want to change that. I’m hoping that even in some small way, however small, I have, tonight at least.

Stiles: There’s been a .75% change

Theo: I’ll take it

They both laugh.

Theo: I have a couple of pillows and a throw blanket in the truck do you wanna lay in the bed and look up at the stars?

Stiles: Um, Ok. Just for a little bit.

Theo smiles. He takes the guitar and puts it back in the case and comes back to the bed with pillows and a throw blanket.

Stiles takes a pillow and lays back; Theo puts his pillow next to Stiles and they both lay back; Theo takes the blanket and throws it up in the air it lands on both Stiles and Theo. Stiles take some of the blanket and fixes it to where it covers him up. Theo does the same. Stiles, it is laying looks up at the stars and he can feel that Theo is staring at him.

Stiles: What??

Theo: Nothing, just the way the moonlight dances across your face.

Stiles not knowing what to say, just smiles.

Stiles: Do you know the name of any of the stars??

Theo: Yeah there’s the big dipper and little dipper and the north star.

Stiles: Point them out

Theo: You asked if I knew the names, not where they are

Stiles laughs

Stiles: Well you got me there Theo, Points for known some name though!!

Theo: So how many points am I up to now??

Stiles: Let’s see, you bought me a drink at the café, you came up to me before anyone else did, you brought me my guitar, you were my getaway driver and you sang me a kick-ass song, you liked my song, you can play guitar, you took me to the middle of nowhere, we’re star gazing and you knew the names of 3-star groups. So, your total is, umm, 5.

Theo: All that and I only have 5??

Stiles: Well I took points off for you pointing out that everyone and their mom were in the café watching and listening to me sing, and when you yelled at me!!

Theo: I did NOT yell at you

Stiles: Yes, you did, right before you asked if I could play the guitar.

Theo: That’s not fair—

Stiles: Life isn’t fair!!

Theo: I asked you like 6 times and you didn’t answer, I had to get your attention!!

Stiles: Do you wanna lose more points for arguing with me, right now??

Theo: NO!!

Stiles: Then Shut up!!

Theo: You know what, I’m taking points off in my book for you right now

Stiles, laughs

Theo: So how do I get like 1 million points with you then, Stiles??

Stiles: Give me a mind-blowing blow job, a triple bacon burger with NO Onions, and curly fries. Stiles laughs

Theo: I could do that

Stiles looks blankly over at Theo

Theo: I can smell that you’re attracted to me. I don’t want to push it; I want you to trust me. I’m just saying if you want to have sex with me, ask me. I know you’re bisexual and you swing more toward guys than girls. I do too. Stiles, you’re cute and I have a feeling you have a nice big dick in your pants, just saying…

Stiles: Theo, if I wanted to have sex with you, it wouldn’t be in the back of your truck!!

Theo: Let’s go to your place then.

Stiles: Why wouldn’t we go to your place??

Theo: You just said you didn’t want to have sex in my truck

Stiles looks puzzled, but he’s not slow.

Stiles: You’re living out of your truck?

Theo: Yeah, it’s the only thing I have. How do you think I know about this place? The police don’t allow anyone to live in their cars in the city limits due to the high number of murders in this town.

Stiles gets up and looking in the back window of the truck sees what little Theo had with him

Theo: I shower at the gym. Liam helps me, he does my laundry on Saturdays, that’s where I just come from when I entered the café.

Stiles: Theo, take me home. I’ll get my jeep in the morning

Theo: Ok, are you mad at me?

Stiles: Theo, no one should be living out of their truck or car, you’re gonna come to stay with me, you’re gonna get a part-time job and pay a little bit of rent.

Theo: I thought you didn’t trust me.

Stiles: You were honest with me, you just told me you live in your truck and you didn’t do it for pity. You were open and honest, and Theo, that’s all I want, all the time, about EVERYTHING.

Stiles is already hopping down out of the truck with his pillow and blanket. He folded the blanket neatly and opened the back door and placed the pillow and blanket in the back seat in the middle. He walks back to the bed of the truck; Theo is getting up.

Stiles: Here, throw me that pillow.

Theo tosses the pillow to Stiles, and Stiles places it in the back seat. Theo jumps down out of the truck on to the ground. Stiles grabs the tailgate and closes it.

Stiles: You know how to get to my house right?

Theo: Yeah, I know the way.

Stiles: Yeah you probably creep by there when I’m asleep and watch me thru my window.

He says it before he realized what he said and how hurtful it snaked out off his tongue

Theo: Smirks, only in days that end in “Y”

Stiles: You’re not right in the head, are you??

Theo: Well I’m not left

Stiles: MORON

Theo laughs and whether he knows it or not Stiles laughs too.

Theo looks over at him as he does, Stiles is so beautiful when he laughs.

They pull around the corner and Theo asks Stiles where he should park.

Stiles: go ahead and park on the side of the road in front of my house. My dad is working nights and when we get up in the morning it’ll be easier for you to take me to get my jeep.

Theo: oh, ok. Wait, won’t they tow your jeep??

Stiles: Everyone knows that’s my jeep, where they going to tow it to, my dad’s impound lot??

Theo: Well I guess that’s true

Stiles: Grab your stuff, all your stuff and we’ll get inside. I’ll grab my guitar. I’ll have to put this in the hall closet, gotta make room for your stuff in my closet.

Theo: Thanks Stiles, for, you know, letting me stay with you

Stiles: Well now I can watch over you better!!

Theo: Bahahaha, yeah, right, because I’m not a supernatural creature

Stiles: I’ll still beat your ass, in fact, I have, and I heard you bragged about it!!

Theo: Whatever!!

They make their way into the house.

Stiles: Are you hungry, thirsty? I was gonna make some popcorn and have a soda, you want??

Theo: Sure, thanks Stiles, do you need any help.

Stiles: Sure, I cook my popcorn on the stove, none of that microwave bullshit for me, too many chemicals.

Theo: But you’ll eat a triple bacon burger??

Stiles: Don’t judge me Theo Raeken!! Open the fridge and hand me a stick of butter

Theo: a whole stick

Stiles: This is gonna be the best-tasting popcorn you’ve ever had!!

Theo: What the hell kind of pot is that?? It has a handle with a crank

Stiles: Yes, you spill this so that the popcorn cooks evenly

Theo: You’re serious about your popcorn

Stiles: Hell yeah, I am!! In that cabinet behind you, open it and hand me the “NICE” popcorn

Theo: NICE?? Really, NICE popcorn

Stiles: It’s from Walgreens, it’s their brand name, I didn’t name the shit!!

It’s gonna take like 10min if you want, you can go to my room and take a shower, there are extra towels above the toilet.

Theo: Ok sounds good, I do need to rinse off.

Stiles: I will be in there when my kick-ass popcorn is done

Theo: OK. Walks away laughing “Kickass popcorn”

Well, he had done it. He still doesn’t know-how. He’s in Stiles house, invited, he’s gonna live there and in a minute he’s gonna be naked in Stiles’ house and Stiles knows he’s gonna be naked.

Theo starts the shower after grabbing his shampoo and body wash from his bag and a clean set of boxers and a white t-shirt. He turns on the water and gets it nice and hot and gets in. He wants to make it a quick shower, so he grabs his shampoo and puts some on his and lathers it into his hair and then grabs a handful of body wash and washes his body and at the same time allows the water to wash the shampoo out of his hair. He hears the door shut just as he’s about to turn off the shower. He towels off grabs his shirt and put it on and then his boxers. He then opens the door to the restroom and enters Stiles room. Stiles can help but stare at Theo. He’s wearing almost next to nothing. He wasn’t all the way dry when he put that shirt on. It’s sticking to his chest and abs. He can see the outline of Theo’s dick in the boxers. Theo notices but says nothing. He grabs his brush and goes back to the restroom to run the brush thru his hair. He returns and Stiles is still just standing there with a bowl of popcorn. Theo finally breaks the long awkward silence.

Theo: so, you gonna offer me some of that “kick-ass popcorn”??

Stiles: Huh?? What?? Oh, yeah, here, try some

Theo: grabs a handful, mmm, not bad, not bad at all. So, what do you want to do??

Stiles: Still standing there

Theo: Stiles?? Do you want me to put on pants?? This is how I sleep, speaking of sleep, where am I going to sleep??

Stiles:

Theo: Stiles!!

Stiles: What??

Theo: what’s going on Stiles? Am I making you nervous, are you regretting inviting me over? I can leave if that’s the problem, I’ll still come pick you up to get your jeep.

Stiles: No, don’t leave. Stay. I want you to stay. I’m sorry, I’m just “distracted”

Theo: Stiles?

Stiles: Hmm?

Theo: Where am I sleeping, on the couch??

Stiles: What, no. If you’re ok with it, you can sleep here, with me, in my bed. It’s a queen, big enough for 2 grown folks. I get cold at night and Scott slept over once when he was drunk when he broke up with Allison, he was warm, he said it was the wolf side of him that was so warm, so I was thinking if you wanted it, if it was ok you could sleep here and your body heat will keep me warm. I mean if you want to.

Theo to self, remain calm, stay chill, don’t seem too desperate.

Theo: Yeah ok, just keep for icicle toes off of me, if you get that cold. Hahahahahaha.

Stiles: ha ha ha very funny. You know you wanna sleep with me, don’t act like you’re doing me a favor

Theo: You want me to sleep with you and you are acting like I am doing you a favor. But you know what I’m gonna let it go, I’m gonna be the bigger person.

Stiles: I’m taller than you so I’m always the bigger person!!

Theo: you do realize that I’m the only one that battles your sarcasm with sarcasm?

Stiles: Gosh, yes, you never shut up!!

Theo: Me?? You start it!!

Stiles: No, you start it, I’m fine until you come along with your perfect hair, perfect white teeth and muscles for miles wearing tight pants and extra small shirts, and the smug grin.

Theo: You think I have perfect hair

Stiles: Everything I just said and that’s what you pick up? Come here

Theo walks to Stiles who still is in the middle of the room holding a bowl of popcorn.

Stiles reaches over when Theo is within reach and just messes up Theo’s hair.

Theo: You Jerk!!

Stiles: IT’S NIGHTTIME, YOU’RE ABOUT TO LAY DOWN AND GOTO BED IN A FEW HOURS. IT’S GONNA BE MESSED UP IN THE MORNING ANYWAYS, SO SHUT UP!!

Theo: You can tell you’re an only child. I don’t say this to be mean, just pointing this out, you sometimes act spoiled.

Stiles: Because I messed up your hair

Theo: Yes, can we watch a movie or TV or something. I don’t wanna fight with you.

Stiles: Ok, yeah.

Stiles takes off his pants and puts on his PJ pants that he sleeps in.

Stiles: Hey Theo, look over by my desk, do you see the remote?

Theo: No, I don’t think it’s over here

Stiles: Look under the desk, like on the floor

Then bends over butt all up in the air.

Theo: Nope not over here.

Stiles: MMMM, nice ass

Did he just say that out loud??

Theo: did you get a good view??

Stiles: of what?? (Blushing)

Theo: My “nice ass” I heard you say it

Shit, he did say it out loud

Stiles: I was just making an observation! Purely scientific

Theo walks up to Stiles, take the bowl of popcorn and put it on the computer desk. He walks back up to Stiles, closer, closer, closer. Stiles can feel the heat coming off Theo’s body. Theo sees it in Stiles’ eyes, fear, hunger, lust, want. And he wants all of that from Theo.

Theo leans in and softly pushes his lips to Stiles. It’s a soft kiss. Stiles just stands there. So not wanting to push it, Theo pulls back. He looks at Stiles and Stiles looks at him. Theo blinks and looks down waiting for Stiles to snap on him. He doesn’t though. Theo looks back up and Stiles grabs him by the neck and pulls him in close. This is more like it. Not so gentle kiss. Stiles bites the bottom of Theo’s lip. He pulls back some but only to use his teeth to pull at Theo’s bottom lip. He slips his tongue into Theo’s mouth and they are falling back. Theo makes sure they land on the bed. Theo is on top of Stiles and Stiles is looking up at him. They pull apart but only for a breath of air and Stiles is back on Theo. Stiles flips Theo so that Theo is the one on the bed, He works he way down with one hand down to Theo’s boxers.

Stiles: Off

As he hands the boxers that Theo is mostly NOT wearing now

Stiles lifts Theo’s shirt up and Theo lifts up his arm to allow Stiles to take his shirt off. Theo is now completely naked on Stiles' bed. Not that they ever admitted it to each other, they have both been dreaming of the day this very thing would happen.

Theo: No fair

Stiles: What??

Theo: Here I am butt naked and you’re still completely clothed!! Strip, bitch!

Stiles: “Strip bitch, PLEASE,” we say please around here!!

Theo: NOW, Please!!

Theo reaches for the bottom of Stiles' shirt and lifts it upward and Stiles raises his arms and they remove Stiles’ shirt. Theo then starts going for Stiles’ pants, he grabs the pants and boxers at the same time that when he pulls them down Stiles will be naked. Theo gets Stiles’ pants down and there is a quiet thud, the sound of Stiles’ fully erect dick slapping his stomach.

Theo: Damn, boy, you’re huge, and you’re a pre-cummer. Wow. I knew you were hung, knew it!!

Stiles: Hey Theo, SUCK MY DICK

Theo looks at him, blinks, and then bam. All 9 inches are in Theo’s face and he’s going down, inch by inch.

Stiles it just laying back with one are draped across his forehead enjoying every minute of it. Theo deeps throats Stiles and that’s almost enough to push him over the edge.

Stiles: I love that you can deep throat, but if you keep that up, I’m gonna cum in like 2 mins. And I have an 8-day load stored up.

Theo: Ok. I kind of want my dick sucked too, wanna 69??

Stiles: Sure, I’ve been staring at your dick since you got out of the shower.

Theo: I know (Smirks)

The reposition themselves on the bed to allow for the 69 style.

Stiles is both taller and the better endowed one of the two but just how Theo isn’t that much shorted than Stiles, his dick isn’t that much “smaller” than Stiles’

Stiles has a 9in dick and Theo has an 8-and-a-half-inch dick.

They are going at the 69 when Stiles moves his head upward a little bit, he’s not eating Theo out.

Stiles: I wanna fuck you, Theo

Theo: I wanna fuck you too, Stiles. Let’s do this, you fuck me but don’t cum because, with an 8-day load, you’ll most likely fall asleep. Fuck me for a bit, let me fuck you till I cum, then you fuck me again until you fill me with that 8-day load.

Stiles: Damn you thought this out, bend over, reach over in that nightstand drawer and get the lube and condoms.

Theo: We don’t need condoms, Werewolf, no diseases

Theo takes the lube and opens it and lubes his hold up and then he gives it to Stiles for him to lube up his huge dick.

Stiles: ready?

Theo: Go slow, it’s been a long long long time since I’ve taken one that big, it’s gonna be tight

Stiles: Ok, Here I go

Theo: Ohhh, Ohhh, Slow, Slow, Slower, wait, Stop, Stop there. Hold on just let me get used to it. Ok I know you’re not all the way in, little more, slow, slow slow

Stiles: Ok, ok, I’m going slow. I just wanna get balls deep in you then when you’re used to me, I’m tearing that ass up!!

Theo: Ohh Ohh Ohh, Oh My God, you’re so fucking huge, and thick!! Gawd!!

Stiles: I’m over halfway in

Theo: You’ve gotta be kidding I thought we were at the balls deep part already

Stiles: Theo, take a deep breath in

Theo: OK, inhales, OH MY GOD

Stiles: NOW, we’re balls deep

Theo: Your sick fucking bastard, that was not right, telling me to inhale and shoving the rest of your dick inside me, fuck

Stiles: Well you wanted to get to the balls deep part of this. Count to 30 out loud. When you get to 30, I’m gonna start thrusting, slowly at first.

Theo: 1,2,3….28,29,30 OH MY GOD

Stiles: You doing ok??

Theo: Uhhh, oh Gawd

Stiles: That wasn’t a “no” I’m gonna increase now

Theo: Fuck!!

Stiles: Fuck you’re tight. We’re doing this again. I’m gonna enjoy this ass. Got me some ass on-demand now, huh, Theo??

Theo: Yes, yes you do. Oh, you’re so big. I changed my mind I’m gonna cum from you fucking me so just keep going till you fill me up with your load

Stiles: you won’t have to wait too long. Jack yourself off, you’re on your back

Theo does as he’s told he starts jacking his dick.

Theo: I’m getting close, omg!!

Stiles: me to, if you cum first I’ll be right there with you, your tight ass is gonna squeeze my dick more when you cum.

Theo: I’m cumming, I’m cumming

Theo shoots his load and aims his dick toward Stiles so that the cum is on both Theo’s and Stiles’ chest. Just like Stiles said, not but a few seconds later after Theo came, Stiles does too, He fills Theo up with that 8-day load!! Stiles falls on top of Theo. Totally drained. Theo kisses him and Stiles kisses him back, they make out for a few minutes. Theo finally stops the make-out session.

Theo: Damn you were awesome

Stiles: You weren’t too bad yourself. When my dick goes soft and falls out of your ass, you’re gonna need to carry me to the bathroom and clean me up, then carry me back to bed. I can’t move. I’m spent.

Theo: (Chuckling) Ok I’ll do that.

Theo true to his word picks up Stiles and sits him on the toilet and get a washcloth and runs it under warm water and washes Stiles off, even getting the sweat from his brow.

Then Theo cleans himself, then takes Stiles back to the bed. He gets him on top of the bed and puts his underwear and PJ pants back on. By this time Stiles is starting to drift off. Theo is tired too. He turns off the light and gets into the bed. Stiles grabs him and pulls him closer.

Stiles: I’m tired, but I’m not sleepy. We can cuddle and talk if you want if you’re not tired.

Theo: I’d like that. I’m seeing a totally different side of you today.

Stiles: I could say the same thing. You’re not so bad. You’re gentler than your exterior would have you look. You have a sweet loving side. I know your secret Theo Raeken.

Theo: You know ONE of my secrets.

Stiles: What’s another one??

Theo: I want you to fall in love with me and I want to fall in love with you.

Stiles: I don’t know about that one….

Theo: We just had sex. I carried you around and we’re here in bed cuddling. So, I’m good for waiting a little while longer

Stiles: You can lead a horse to water, but you can’t make him drink

Theo: True, but you can have sex with a Stilinski and then make him breakfast and then take him to go get his jeep and help him work on his jeep

Stiles: You’d do that for me??

Theo: Yes!!

Stiles: Well you’re a step closer to the other secret coming true!!

Theo smiles from ear to ear at the sound of that.

Theo: Stiles??

Stiles: hmmm?

Theo: What are you, what are we gonna tell your dad??

Stiles: Don’t worry about him.

Theo: Stiles, HE HAS A GUN!!

Stiles: you’re cute when you worry

Theo: Well make sure I look cute in my coffin after your father kills me!!

Stiles: Theo, are you happy, right now, right this moment??

Theo: Yeah, I’m here with you, but I’m just worried

Stiles: You’re happy and I’m happy, are we gonna have our ups and downs, yes, we gonna have arguments, yes, but that’s all normal. That’s what couples do. If I tell my dad that me being with you makes me happy, he’s not gonna do something that will make me unhappy. Make sense??

Theo: Yeah. Just one more question though…

Stiles: What now, Theo??

Theo: We’re a couple??

Stiles: When you ask me out and we go out on 3 dates we will be

Theo: Does tonight’s stargazing count as a date?

Stiles: You know what, it sure does, we had coffee and stargazed. That was nice. Thank you for that Theo. That was really sweet.

Theo: When I take you to get your jeep, I’m gonna buy you that triple bacon burger you want, that’ll be date number 2.

Stiles: There ya go, now you’re thinking. Just 1 date away from dating/being a couple.

Theo: Damn all this and more just for walking into a café and watching you sing.

Theo: You fell for me

Stiles: I didn’t fall, you fucking tripped me

Laughing between the 2

Stiles: If I told you I worked at a hardware store, would you let me handle your tool??

Theo: laughing what the fuck??

Stiles: Hey, do you like soda?

Theo: I guess why??

Stiles: Because I’d mount and do ya, get it??

Theo: Stiles, stop!! Laughing. I’m gonna make out with you so I don’t have to hear any more of your cheesy one-liners.

After 22 min of making out and giving each other hickeys of which only Stiles will be visible in the morning. They come up for air

Theo: What are you going to tell your pack?

Stiles: That you brainwashed me

Theo: You ass!!

Stiles: I’ll just tell them I listened to them and gave you a chance and then we fucked like rabbits and now we’re together. If they don’t like it, too bad, It’s my life, not theirs!!

Theo: I love your take-charge attitude.

After a while of cuddling the boys fall asleep. It’s around 2 am.

Theo has his arms around Stiles and Stiles is laying into Theos embrace.

Around 6 am or so Noah comes home. He sees a truck in front of the house but now Jeep, Stiles did call him last night for help, so he goes to check if Stiles is in his room. He peeks in and sees Stiles is home safe and sound. But he does a double-take. Is that a boy in bed with him?? Ok, he can deal with this. Wait is that boy Theo Raeken? Oh lord!! You know what If I just ignore it, I won’t have to talk about it, and I won’t have to kill my kid and what I can only assume is his new boyfriend. He walks away, goes to his room and gets out of his uniform and get ready for bed, it’s been a long night and he doesn’t wanna with this, doesn’t want a screaming match with Stiles, because in the end, Stiles is going to do what he wants, what he feels is right, he’s always been that way, he goes with his gut feeling and if Stiles can get Theo a chance then may he can too. Just not right now, right now he needs sleep and that’s just what he’s going to do sleep.

Theo: Stiles, wake up

Stiles: NNNOOOOOO

Theo: Your dad is home and he was just in here and he saw us

Stiles: Shit, damn it, why didn’t you say anything.

Theo: Well he didn’t say or do anything, so I just remained still.

Stiles: Can you hear him, is he mad, is he moving

Theo: I think he’s sleeping

Stiles: Good, now let’s all do the same thing, it’ll be our first family activity, let’s all go to sleep!! That means you too, Mister!!

Theo: You’re so not a morning person!!

Stiles: Looks at the clock, Theo, it’s 6 am, you kept me up until 2 am that’s like 4hrs sleep!! Wake me up at like 10 am!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST time writing a fan fiction. If it sucks, that's why. I tried to do well. I've read a lot of fan fiction, starting with Sam/Dean Winchester from Supernatural


End file.
